spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 38: Many Worlds
Polomrtvá společnost na hořícím kočáru vletí do nové reality. Lydia letí za kočárem. Pohled dolů je děsivý. Země pod nimi je pokrytá armádami až oko dohlédne. Jednotky goblinů, orků, lidí, trpaslíků, ale i andělů, démonů a větších monster jsou všude. Země je ve skutečnosti velkou kostkou která končí nedaleko. Rychle ohlednutí přeživší informuje o tom že další kostka letí za nimi. Srážka nastane za chvíli. The Infernal Battlefield of Acheron Sai hořící kočár, který se mimochodem tváří že každou chvíli vybuchne navede vedle kostky. Na zemi lez vidět probíhající muž skrze armády. Narozdíl od ostatních se nechystá zemřít. V tu samou chvíli co kočár uhne kostce muž skáče o laně přes hranu kostky. Maex ho sleduje zvědav jak funguje gravitace kostky. Jejich oči se potkají. Gravitace se opravdu mění podle stran kostky. Ozve se dunivá rána která se rozhledne celým tímto vesmírem. Skupině dojde že podobný vzuk jim zněl celou dobu v uších. Pravděpodobně ozvěna minulých nárazů. Pevnost na této straně kostky je plná orčích válečníků v boji s kmenem trpaslíků kteří je obléhají. Sai naviguje kočár který už hoří bílým světlem a pálí do rukou zpět na vyčištěnou stranu kostky po nárazu. Skupina vyskáče/vypadá ven z kočáru na zem a Sai pošle kočár do jedné z četných děr v kostkách této pláně. Na zemi leží ork s přelámanými nohami. Celá skupina s ním začne bojovat a i když vypadá od začátku polámaný, působí větší než velké problémy. Po jeho smrti celá skupina pocítí nárust síly. Boj je v Acheronu žádán. Lydia se vydává dál do boje, ale skupina jí zastaví. Všem dochází že tohle nebude sranda. Skupina se dá dohromady a začne tvořit plán. Musí přežít dokuď někdo neidentifikuje prostěradlo které dostal Maex. Přecijen to má být mocný artefact. Skupina udělá kruh kolem Saie který se chystá hodinu identifikovat předmět. Po delší době Kiře dojde že má kouzlo identifikace které bude trvat jen deset minut. Armády začínají opět plnit povrch kostky. V různých dírách se objevují portály a z nich vybíhají nejrůznější armády. Společnost se drží na taktickém místě nad tunelem kde nemůžou být napadeni ze zadu a stačí jím bránit tři směry. Mezi různými protivníky se objeví několik démonů goblinů a podobně. Díky dobře drženým pozicím se daří několik minut udržet kruh. Kira mezitím uprostřed spěchá, potřebuje ještě pár minut, ale zdá se že je společnost nemá. Po útoku Obřího démona s vidlemi kterého Maex v poslední chvíli zmenší aby se ho zbavil začíná bývalý otrok hledat jiná řešení. Pokusí se opoutat pozornost andělů kteří prolétají kolem pomocí Merikolu. Jeden z nich opravdu o meč projeví zájem. Uprostřed válečné řvavy sledí dolu a chvili meč potěžkává. Poté se zápalem v očích pronese “Angel of Fury”. A chystá se s mečem odletět. To mu ale Maex nedovolí. Anděl se ale meče vzdát nechce. Okamžitě zaútočí na Maexe. Kira mezitím dělá co může, stále jí zbývá minuta. Maex se snaží ustát rány od Anděla. Svítící a hořící meč který Planetar drží dělá velkou škodu na Maexově těle. Maex se pokusí najít patern v útocích anděla a zabránit jim pomocí hůlky nehnutelnosti. Anděl však v tu chvíli svůj styl mění. Sai mu visí za zádech a řeže anděla do jeho křídla. Lydia která mezitím drží stranou démony zahlédne muže z dřívějška jak velice agilně probíhá skrze armádu k její skupině. Muž je oblečen v řeznické zástěře a kvalitním hedvábí které několik století zpět mohlo být bílé, teď je však kompletně od krve. Dokonce si dal tu práci aby přes masku která působí jako z pouště nakreslil úsměv. V obou rukách svírá kukri se spoustou zubů. Muž skočí Andělovi na záda hned vedle Saie a po jeho vzoru začne svojí zbraní uřezávat Andělovi křidla. Ten zařve, ale pokračuje útokem na Maexe jako by byl v tranzu z boje. Křídlo odletí a na jeho místě zůstává zkrvavená kost. Anděl svým meče prosekne Maexovo brnění. Maex pomalu přepadává dozadu v bezvědomí. Kira v posledním zlomku vteřiny rozprostírá látku studny mnoha světů za Maexem. Jeho bezvládné tělo propadává do další dimenze. Zbytek skupiny prohodí dírou Desmonda a sami rychle opustí pláni večných bojišť. Skupina se probere na hořící straně gigantické sopky. Omráčený Maex a Desmond pomalu sklouzávají dolů po úpatí sopky. Muž který je jim pravděpodobně zachránil život proskočil bránou s nimi. Představuje se pouze jako Jack. Bleak Eternity of Gehenna Bezútěšná Večnost Gehenny zapůsobí na celou skupinu. Společnost a Jack se k sobě vzájemně přivážou. Lydia opět podlehne vlivu pekelné pláně která jí velí zradit své spojence a začne odřezávat zbytek skupiny visicí nad městem. Sai si všimne velké armády démonů která se k nim po svahu blíží. Kira použije command a zabrání tak Lydii aby zbytek společnosti odřízla. Skupina se začne velice pomalu posouvat po straně sopky. V dálce pod nimi je vidět město. Namahavý a nepříjemný postup po svahu všechny vyčerpává. Zdá se, že demoni se pohybují rychleji, ale co je horší, město se nepřibližuje. Je to až Sai který se na město pořádně podívá který zjistí že má město tisíce malých nožiček a veskutečnosti před nimi utíká. Společnost se došoupe až k velké řece. Lydia jí identifikuje jako řeku Styx která protéká všemi pláněmi negativního spectra. Dvě ženy, Sai, Jack a dva muži v bezvědomí čekají u řeky která vytéká ze sopky. Navzdory 45stupňovému náklonu řeky přijede loď kompletně vertikálně. Sai kostěného převozníka umlouvá a z nepochopitelných důvodů je kostěj opravdu pustí na svou loď. Nasedání není ovšem tak jednoduché. Řeka vypadá velice nebezpečně a všichni se jí bojí dotknout. Nakonec je Desmond i Maex naložen pomocí kladky. Převozník vše s ledovým klidem sleduje. Studni mnoha světů zbývá ještě několik hodin než znovu nabije její moc. Společnost cestuje po nebezpečné řece skrze čtyři vstvy Gehenny. Žár, led, vliv cizího světa, podivné výjevy cesty a jedovatý popel který členy málem zabije ztěžuje jejich cestu. Nápor na morálku Gehenny zapůsobí znovu a Lydia s Maexem se pokusí vyklopit Kiru do vody. Když se to nedaří, chystá se Maex skočit do řeky Styx. Kira je oba usadí dalším dobře mířeným commandem. Nakonec těsně před pádem lodi do pláně Grey Waste rozloží Kira po lodi látku a celá společnost i s probraným Maexem a Desmondem proskočí do další pláně. Phyrexia Oceán plný podezřele povědomého oleje, kosti obrovských rozkládajících se bytostí a černá obloha. Společnost na pokraji sil a morálky pozná Phyrexiánský Olej. Kira v první chvíli vykřikne “Mirrodin” zatímco myslí na domovskou pláni Feugena, ale zdá se že toto místo je horší než válečníkoho vyprávění. Než stačí skupina jakkoliv zaregovat ohromná masa vody a oleje se začne formovat do gigantického chapadla a šahat po nich. Vyděšená skupina prchá zatímco si hlídá své kroky aby neskončila v jednom z mnoha jezírek černé látky. Maex zakopává a padá obličejem přímo do kaluže. Desmond a Lydia také padají na zem. Chapadlo je téměř u nich když ze země vyjede další černá hmota. Zformuje se do černých tyčí a postaví vedle skupiny bránu. Brána okamžitě začne nasávat Lydii, Desmond se jí snaží udržet, ale nepodaří se mu to. Oba jsou vtáhnuti do brány. Kira, Jack a Sai chvilku váhají, ale pak prohodí Maexovo omráčené tělo branou a zmizí v ní také. Nic nemůže být horší než tento svět. Objeví se na hromadě v přízemí Machajícího meče. Bránu vyvolal Zelphar který jí udržuje přes celou místnost. Před nimi stojí Kormac, který má založené ruce. “Vítejte doma.” řekne a usměje se, potom jeho výraz zvážní “Můžete mi říct, co jste tam kurva dělali?” brána za ním se zavře. Desmond předtím, než omdlí jako ostatní, vyndá zpod tuniky pomlácenou Lyru stavění. Vignette: Hezký den Jedna hodina na řece styx se rovná dni v materiální pláni Torilu. Desetiden poté co skupina odjela na sever stojí Kormac před Máchajícím mečem a v klidu poslouchá legendu o bohyních štěstí a smůly kterou vypráví mnich v chrámu naproti. Takový hezký den. Na Kormaca dopadne stín, podívá se vzhůru a vidí obrovský létající ostrov ze kterého padají kusy kamení, vaří se v něm oheň a je plný černého mraku. Velký kus země prolétá nad Red Larchem směrem od Triboaru. Kormac dostane špatný pocit. Uklidňuje se, že ne za všechny problémy může Společnost. O pár hodin později přijíždí do Red Larche vyděšený Zelphar a vše Kormacovi vypráví. Takový hezký den... Vignette: The Legend of Tyche and her Twin Daughters Před Cataclysmem Úsvitu, existovala jen jedna bohyně štěstí, Tyche. Vždy flirtující se štěstím a pohromou, rozdávala a brala Lady Štěstí svou přízen z rozmaru. Když její aktuální milenec Lathander rozpoutal hádku mezi bohy, Tyche políbila Pána Jitra neštěstím a vydala se prozkoumávat svět. Během svých cest Lady Luck objevila kvetoucí růži bezkonkurenční krásy. Potěšena touto štastnou náhodou natáhla Tyche ruku aby utrhla tento krásný dar, který jak předpokládala, byl návrh míru od Lathandara, který se jistě snažil zpět získat její přízeň. K jejímu velkému překvapení ale Lady Štěstěna nebyla schopna utrhnout růži z jejího keře ať už se snažila sebevíc. Naštvaná, proklela růži smůlou a stonek růže se zlomil v jejích rukách. Růže byla ale manifestací Moandera, boha korupce a rozkladu. Ulomený stonek růže se vplížil Tyche do ucha a začal jí nenápadně rozkládat zevnitř. Když se Tyche vratila domů, potkala svou dobrou přítelkyni, Bohyni Selune, která na ní čekala aby si mohly promluvit. Také na ni čekal Lathander aby získal zpět její náklonost a Azuth, který přišel vyjednávat o jejich sporu. Selune ronila velké slzy když si všimla že korupce ničí její přítelkyni zevnitř a než mohla Tyche rozpoznat co chce udělat, vystřelila ze sebe Selune blesk očistného světla. Schnilé nitro Tyche se rozdělilo v půli a menší, jasnější verze bohyně štěstí vykročila na světlo. To umožnilo bohyni měsíce zachránit to co bylo dobré a čisté v její kamarádce. Avšak hned za touto malou postavou ze spálené krusty vystoupila další. Krásná na pohled, ale plná temné zloby a rozmarné nenávisti. V tu samou chvíli v kterou se na sebe podívaly se začaly nenávidět. Začal souboj který byl ukončen pouze společnou silou všech tří návštěvníků. Říká se, že Tymora, Světlovlasá dcera Tyche je ztělesněním milosti a laskavosti své matky. Zatímco Beshaba, Nepříjemná dcera Tyche, získala jen její krásný vzhled. Dvojčata Tymora, Lady Štěstí a Beshaba, Panna Smůly spolu soupeří již od narození. Oba aspekty Tyche spolu neustále bojují o záležitosti tak velké jako je osud národů i tak malé jako je hod mince. Tymora, Lady Luck Beshaba, Maid of Misfortune